Five Nights at Freddy's Corpse Party
Five Nights at Freddy's Corpse Party is a horror anime series based on Five Nights at Freddy's and Corpse Party. The series is about eight students and a teacher getting stuck in a haunted school, with animatronics (who are in fact ghosts of former elementary school students) trying to kill them. Backstory Heavenly Host Elementary School was a regular elementary school. However, in 1987, the Purple Guy attacked the school and murdered three children while a fourth one (Sachiko Shinozaki) died while trying to escape. Soon after, he stuffed each body into an animatronic, causing their spirits to be stuck in them. The Purple Guy was then about to get attacked by the animatronics. He hid into a Springtrap suit and thought he got away, but the animatronics attack him, causing his spirit to be stuck in the Sprintrap suit. After the events, the school was closed, but it continued to exist as a multidimensional place nearly impossible to exit. Story A high school student, Mayu Suzumoto, is about to transfer from Kisaragi Academy to another high school. She spends the night before transferring with 6 of her classmates, their teacher and the younger sister of one classmate. They tell each other horror stories, one of the stories being the actual story of Heavenly Host Elementary School's closing (except for the part that it remained as a multidimensional place and the story about Springtrap). Afterwards, a student called Ayumi Shinozaki tells the others about a spell called Sachiko Ever After, which means that they will remain friends forever. However, the spells causes them to get trapped into Heavenly Host Elementary School, separated into small groups. Characters Protagonists *'Satoshi Mochida' is a 17-year-old boy and the main protagonist. *'Naomi Nakashima' is a 16-year-old girl who is Satoshi's classmate. *'Yoshiki Kishinuma' is a 17-year-old boy who is Satoshi's classmate. *'Ayumi Shinozaki' is a 17-year-old girl who is Satoshi's classmate. *'Yuka Mochida' is a 14-year-old girl who is Satoshi's younger sister. *'Seiko Shinohara' is a 16-year-old girl who is Satoshi's classmate and Naomi's best friend. *'Mayu Suzumoto' is a 16-year-old girl who is Satoshi's classmate. She was about to transfer to another school. *'Sakutaro Morishige' is a 16-year-old boy who is Satoshi's classmate. *'Yui Shishido' is a 23-year-old woman who is a teacher of Kisaragi Academy. Antagonists Note that while the animatronics have genders, they don't always match the spirits' genders. *'Sachiko Shinozaki' was a 7-year-old girl and a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School, who died while trying to escape from the Purple Guy. **'Freddy Fazbear' is a male animatronic and the supposed main antagonist. He is controlled by the spirit of Sachiko Shinozaki. *'Ryou Yoshizawa' was an 8-year-old boy and a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School. He was the first victim of the Purple Guy. **'Foxy' is a male animatronic who is controlled by the spirit of Ryou Yoshizawa. *'Tokiko Tsuji' was a 7-year-old girl and a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School. She was the second victim of the Purple Guy. **'Bonnie' is a male animatronic who is controlled by the spirit of Tokiko Tsuji. *'Yuki Kanno' was an 11-year-old girl and a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School. She was the third victim of the Purple Guy. **'Chica' is a female animatronic who is controlled by the spirit of Yuki Kanno. *The Purple Guy (name unknown) was the person who murdered three children and stuffed them, along with a fourth one, into animatronics. He died while being trapped in a Springtrap suit, but his spirit remained trapped. **'Springtrap' is the a male animatronic and the true main antagonist. He is controlled by the spirit of the Purple Guy. Episodes The series will start airing on October 1, 2015 and after that, there will be a new episode every day until Halloween (October 31). The 32nd and final episode will air on Friday, November 13, 2015. #Horror Stories Trivia *The crossover idea was originally made by PetStarPlanet's sister, but she abandoned it after the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Category:Television Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Viewer Discretion Category:Horror